In a network environment, a virtual chassis may be implemented by allowing a group (e.g., two or more) of routers or switches to behave as a single router or a single switch. In this type of network environment, the group of routers or switches may be grouped or connected together using cables. In order for the routers or switches to communicate with one another, each router or each switch needs to be up and running (versus being down due to a failure). That is, if one of the routers or one of the switches crashes, then routers or switches on one side of the crashed router or the crashed switch will lose connectivity to the other routers or to the other switches connected on the other side of the crashed router or the crashed switch. In such instances, this results in a split. If a split occurs each section of the split may function as a separate virtual chassis. However, this may cause disruptions to the network. For example, if the two separate virtual chassis share the same IP address (e.g., originally assigned to the virtual chassis before splitting) and/or other user configuration resources, network disruptions may occur. Additionally, the split virtual chassis may subsequently undergo further splits, or may merge back together, which may also cause network disruptions.